1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pickup trucks and more particularly to adjustable frame arrangements for supporting a variety of different loads in the pickup truck bed.
2. Prior Art
Almost one in four of every vehicles on the road in the United States today is a pickup truck. These vehicles are utilized often, as both a family vehicle and a utilitarian vehicle. It is the nature of these truck owners to make them as functional as possible for a wide variety of capacities. These pickup trucks are offered in a wide range of cab sizes, bed widths and bed lengths. A basic frame arrangement for assisting in pickup truck load carrying capacity and capability is needed which can easily accommodate the various width and length sizes a pickup truck enthusiast is likely to encounter and buy/lease.
One such a bed arrangement for improving pickup truck functionality is shown in Morse et al U.S. patent application 2002/016718 6A1. That bed arrangement shows an extendable rack for a pickup truck. However, that bed arrangement lacks certain “rollability” convenience features as well as a combined adaptability towards different width truck bodies.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptable pickup truck rack arrangement which has the necessary strength for appropriate support of various loads.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptable pickup truck rack arrangement which has the necessary size adaptability for different size pickup truck beds to which such rack arrangement may be applied.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptable pickup truck rack arrangement with certain aspects thereof which will combine size adaptability, ease of cargo receivability, safety and sport design.